Running Off
by ByrdIsTheWord
Summary: When the ones we love go running off, they don't think about those they leave. Enter Molly and Sarah. The ones they love are never noticing them enough; they're left behind. So, what happens when the ones left behind begin "running off" in their own way?
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock do you," Molly shuddered, swallowing, nervous, repeating the phrase she had asked so many times before, "um, do you want to grab a coffee?"

"Oh," Sherlock turned around and looked at her, actually looked at her, replying, "right, black two sugars, please," curtly before returning to his work, examining the freshest dead body that New Scotland Yard had to offer him.

_Well, at least he responded this time. And he looked at you, yay!_ Her stomach flipped. _Remember, Molly, get yourself one, too so that it will feel more like a date. Well, it's practically a date,_ she nodded, convincing herself that two people who drank coffee together were at least friends, which was practically a date.

She rushed off to grab the coffees as quickly as she could, trying and failing to stifle her excitement. When she reached the break room, she breathed a quick sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She was too excited for this moment, the first real step in her relationship with Sherlock Holmes. She remembered how he had complimented her on her lipstick one time and sighed. Well, he had noticed it, which was basically a compliment in itself coming from the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Ding!" the coffeemaker, after what must have been ages, finally roused her from her thoughts. She grabbed the carafe, hands shaking a bit as she poured the steaming liquid into the two mugs. She took a deep breath as she grabbed them both, gripping them harder than probably necessary, and rushed off back into the body room.

She rushed in with a smile that was quickly wiped off her face. He was here.

She tried to keep her breathing steady, setting down the coffee cups carefully, hearing the clink as they slammed down on the table.

"Oh, Molly," Sherlock turned around. giving her a little smile.

She grabbed the table, wanting not to collapse, "uh huh," she reached out to grab her coffee cup.

Before she could, though, Sherlock grabbed them in one sweeping motion.

She furrowed her brows a bit, holding her hand out to get the coffee Sherlock would hand to her.

"You didn't need to make one for John, too. Thanks!" Sherlock twirled around, handing the other mug to John as the two men traipsed out the door before Molly could utter a word.

She sighed, _Spose it's for the best. Probably wouldn't have happened anyway. _She swallowed her distress as she turned to go back to the snack room, deciding to make herself another cup of coffee. She poured the remainder of the carafe out slowly, sighing again. She grabbed the cup with slumped shoulders, trudging back to the body room. She set the coffee down on one of the counters, too disgusted to drink it right then. She set off into one of the rooms that held four or so fresh bodies and several pieces of evidence surrounding their cases.

"Might as well do some cataloguing," she strapped on two latex gloves, moving towards the ziploc bags holding the evidence. She read several of the catalogue codes then wrote them down on a little notepad.

"C4F6, ooh that couldn't have been a fun death, then," she grimaced, writing down the crowbar's code. "Now, what do we have here?" she moved to the next plastic bag, holding it up to the light, "D8H9, well, well, well, that's-"

"John? John?" a female voice called with the sound of some clicking heels. "Any one here?"

Molly raised an eyebrow, setting the plastic bag down, then walked over to the body room's door, sticking her head out, "Yes?" she asked the visitor.

"Oh, hi," the brunette woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was wondering if I could catch Sherlock and-" the woman's phone rang, which she immediately pulled out of her pocket and looked at. "...John," she sighed, reading a text. "Sorry, had to run," she held up he phone towards Molly and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how many times does he think he can just run off whenever I say I need to give something to him?" she heaved as she leaned against the counter, sighing.

Molly sheepishly stepped out towards the common area of the body room complex, sensing this conversation would take longer than she originally anticipated."Sorry," she offered to the clearly distressed woman, stripping her gloves off and slipping them into a trash can.

"Nah, I'll be all right," the lady put on a rather fake looking smile. "I'm sorry," she laughed, "I don't even know you and I'm telling you my whole life story," she traced her temple with her index and forefingers.

"It's all right," Molly began, relaxing a bit, "those two are all ways running off," she gestured toward the entrance sadly, "so I know what you mean, unfortunately," she looked down at the floor, closing her eyes, determined not to let her emotions get to her in front of a stranger.

"Mmm, it smells so good in here," the lady commented, "what is that?"

"Coffee," Molly looked up, smiling, "caramel macchiato flavored. Nothing special, but it's my fa-"

"Whose is this?" the lady asked, pointing at the coffee cup.

"Um, it's no one's," Molly bit her bottom lip. "you can have it," she continued."

"Thanks, then," the lady smiled, running a hand through her shiny chestnut hair. She picked up the coffee and took a long sip, "Delicious," she grinned.

"Glad you like it," Molly fiddled with her buttons on her lab coat, just wanting to be alone.

The other woman gulped down the rest of the drink, patting her stomach, "Mmm. Well, thanks for the coffee, but I've got to run. What'd you say your name is?"

"Molly," Molly smiled, grabbing the woman's cup.

"Well, nice to meet you, Molly, see you around," the lady turned around and began to trot out the door.

"Wait!" Molly called, biting her tongue a bit, hoping she wouldn't seem too much of a bother.

The woman turned around, cocking her head, "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" Molly stepped towards the door, laying her free hand on the door frame.

"Sarah," the lady called back. "Sarah," she repeated a bit lower, twiddling her keys, "and it was nice to meet you, Molly," she smiled slowly.

Molly smiled back, nodding, clutching the coffee cup close to her, "Yeah."

"See you, then," Sarah waved back to her, turning around and continuing her fast pace.

Molly raised a hand to wave to her, but Sarah had all ready turned down another hall. She quickly brought her hand down, feeling silly. She turned around, heading back to the snack room. She rinsed the coffee mug out slowly, deliberately. "Sarah," she repeated, the name rumbling in her throat. "She likes my coffee," she smiled to herself, feeling a bit better about the day's events.

"I'd best get back to it, then," she set the mug on the drying rack, then headed back to the cataloguing room, ready to face the rest of the day.

. . .

Molly sighed, opening her door and clicking on a light. "Home sweet home," she sighed, throwing her lab coat nd bag on the counter, shutting the creaking door behind her.

She walked over to the fridge, swinging it open. "Nothing. Well, I guess it'll be a cabinet night," she headed over to her pantry. After scanning the ten or so items she kept stocked n her pantry, she decided tonight would be ravioli night. She popped open the can, dumped the pasta into a bowl, and tossed it into the microwave.

While waiting for the microwave's familiar beep, she glided into the common room, deciding to see what was on telly. _No, please, not any news_. Click. T_he last thing I need to watch is a romantic comedy_. Click. _Game show? All right_. She set down the remote.

"Beep!" the microwave announced that her food was ready.

"Perfect timing," she smiled, quickly retrieving her ravioli, then heading back over to her couch, flopping down.

"M!" the contestant on Wheel of Fortune called out.

"Correct!" the cheesy game show host called out, then the familiar "ding" of the playing board announced the arrival of the called letter.

Molly stirred around her ravioli, not terribly hungry, now that she thought of it. It took her a few minutes before her body transitioned from "looking at dead bodies" mode to "eating food while watching crap telly" mode.

"R!" another contestant called, forcing Molly to look up from the bowl and to the telly screen.

"M...r...r then s...e and then white boxes," she commented aloud, reading the playing board to herself, trying to figure out what the phrase could be. _Sherlock would all ready have it figured out, _the little voice inside her head chided her, _along with the rest of the puzzles._

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, deciding that maybe chewing ravioli would save her from having to hear herself.

"Murder she wrote!" the excited contestant called out, which was followed by an outpouring of cheers, only further bringing Molly's smile down.

Molly swallowed her food quickly, trying not to choke. "Really?" she set down her bowl on the small table to her right, resting her spoon inside it.

Frustrated, she shut of the telly with a loud click. Must everything remind me of Sherlock Holmes? She set her brow in a line and massaged her temples in agitation.

With a deep frustrated breath, she grabbed her bowl, growling a bit, trudging into the kitchen and slinging it into the fridge.

"Best go to sleep before this night gets any better," she bit out, deeply annoyed. She headed down the hall way reluctantly, more angry than anything. She wasn't even remotely tired.

"Well, I'm not going to get any sleep without a shower. Bath time it is, then," she decided, stripping off her constricting work clothes. When she was completely nude, she stretched, cracking all the bones in he back with a little "ahh" and a smile.

She grabbed her pile of clothes, slung them into the laundry basket, then jumped in the shower. After wetting her hair, she slid down to lay in the tub, plugging the water, letting it rise and envelop her. She purred, curling up in a little ball. Once the water was up to about her neck, she sat up, turning the knobs to the right until they went off with a click.

She leaned over to the right corner of the tub, twisting her body as she stretched, then clicked on the jacuzzi jets.

"Ooh!" she called out, jumping up a bit, feeling the water graze her inner thigh.

_Hey, actually, that doesn't feel too bad_, she smiled a bit, angling her thigh closer to the jet stream. She pulled herself a bit closer to the edge of the tub, liking the way the water brushed just so against the thigh, making all her nerves perk up.

_I wonder what it would feel like if I did this,_ she bit her lip, then angled her vagina directly in front of the stream of water. The sensation changing from a tickling one to a pounding, throbbing one. She kept the water steadily there for a few minutes, her cheeks reddening more and more as she went, probably from the hot water. She found her right hand fumbling around the tub's right corner, deciding tonight was as good a night as any to try out the other jacuzzi features she had been eager to try. She looked over her shoulders as she adjusted the dial.

Suddenly, the jet began pumping the water out faster and harder. Molly's mouth formed into a little "o" as she arched her back. She didn't know water could feel so good.

She gritted her teeth as she further adjusted the dial, putting the jacuzzi on its highest setting. "Oh, ahhh, unnnh," she huffed out a strand of incoherent words and moans, feeling her entire lower body heat up and her face flush.

She further straddled her legs, using the edge of the tub to pull herself closer to the pulsating stream. She pulled herself gradually closer to the stream, her face heating up until it felt like it was burning.

"Ohh ohhhh, god yes," she groaned, pulling herself even closer. Her moist skin squelched as it finally found itself suctioning around the jet, her body contorting and reddening in ways she had not ever imagined possible.

Suddenly, seemingly with the pace of the jet, her entire lower body began to rumble, trembling against the tub's wall. She bit her lip, groaning, god it felt amazing. Her nails scratched the side of the tub as she tried to pull her shaking body closer to the jet stream, she needed more of a touch, so much more. Her body continued quivering for a few more minutes, but she was just getting too hot to think straight.

She quickly pushed herself a foot or so back grom the jet, deciding to take matters into her own hands. Not really sure what to do, she continued heaving for a few seconds until she decided to hit her swollen vagina, feeling the molten flesh quiver under her own touch. She rested her fingers on her swollen skin, taking in a deep breath, then began to rub herself in a circular pattern.

"Oh god, oh, unnnnh, ah," she moaned. Feeling the stream of water still tickling her thighs, she pulled herself back closer to the water, continuing to fervently pleasure herself. "yes, oh god yes, yes, yes, I- I-ohhh, OHHH!" she brought her newly salty fingers up to her mouth, biting on them as she felt her entire body vibrate uncontrollably. "I ah, ah, ohhh, unnnnnnh," she yipped and groaned, flexing her back, brushing her arse against the jet directly behind her.

She had to keep biting on her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut tightly from all the waves of pleasure that wracked through her body. Her hips were bucking wildly as her left hand fumbled to find its way back to her vagina. She shoved two of her left fingers in to herself, eliciting yet another moan from her.

She continued to vibrate as she shoved her fingers in and out of herself again and again, god it felt so _good_. After a few minutes of her frantic struggle, she bit down harder on her fingers as her lower body began rumbling faster than she thought could be healthy, then she nearly bit through her fingers as a wave of pleasure coursed through her and rendered her absolutely speechless.

She felt her vagina producing a fluid of its own, shooting against the jet stream and floating outwards onto her legs. She continued vibrating as she bucked her hips repeatedly, up and up, trying to get closer to her hand.

When she felt her hottest, she removed her fingers from her mouth and frantically grasped her nipple, rubbing and massaging it manically. "Oh god," she sputtered, "Oh, oh, oh, Sh, Sh, oh, I, ohhhhh, SARAH!" she called out, helplessly screaming as she rode out her amazing orgasm. She continued bucking, humping herself to get closer and closer. After her body had reached its peak, she shut off the jacuzzi wearily.

She slumped back into the tub, stretching her legs out to either side. She lazily drew circles in the water, her face flustered and with sweat dripping down it. Her hands traced the side of the tub until she felt something sticky cling to her fingers.

She retracted her hand immediately, wondering if she had spilled shampoo during her little escapade. Instead, she found a stream of a cloudy white substance that was not quite shampoo.

Curious, she reached her other hand between her legs, shuddering a bit as she did so, then felt around between the lips of her vagina before pulling her hand toward her face to examine it. The substances were identical.

Figuring that she had all ready gotten herself way too dirty for a shower to clean, she pulled her hands toward her and sucked on the substance. She smiled and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of the salty and sweet concoction. "Mmm," she smiled, dusting off her hands after her job well done.

She began twisting her nipples with her respective hands, fondling her breasts and noticing just how tired she now was. She formed the tips into little peaks, licking them every so often to see them perk up.

After playing with her breasts for a while, she eventually let the water out before standing up. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off, feeling muscles she wasn't even aware her body had. She stepped out of the tub slowly, then hung the towel back up on the rack. She grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it, shoving it in her mouth, opting not to put on her clothes before she brushed her teeth. She spit out her paste, her mouth at least feeling a lot cleaner. When she straightened up from spitting over the sink, she was almost shocked to see herself.

Her normally slick dirty blonde ponytail was now ruffled and had hairs sticking out everywhere and anywhere. Her entire body still was flustered with a dewy, soft glow over it. She traced her slender body with both of her hands, feeling radiant and, actually...beautiful. She smiled at herself in the mirror, but then froze when she saw her eyes. She recalled the previous events in a rush, then her brain paused on what she said when her body was helplessly convulsing. "Sarah," she whispered, bringing up a hand to cover her lips, all most wishing she hadn't said it.

She furrowed her brows and turned away from the mirror, feeling a bit disgusted with herself. "I wasn't thinking of Sherlock," she mumbled, grabbing her pajamas as she moved quickly out of the steamy bath room, rushing to hop into bed.

She looked down as she buttoned up her pajama shirt, wanting nothing more than to forget about her day in her sleep. She pulled down her shirt, sighing, then plopped into bed, settling down for the night, deciding to try to get her discomfort out of her head by sleeping it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Be sure to follow my fanfiction tumblr ( justbeensherlocked dot tumblr dot com ) for more news, story-related pictures, and other fun tidbits! :)

Enjoy!

. . .

Sarah sighed as she trudged into the living room. She glanced at the clock-it was all ready 14:00. _Where on earth is John?_ She rolled her eyes, plopping down on her couch and listlessly turning on the telly. _I guess I'll wait up another few minutes for him._ She struggled to keep her eyes open as some horrible infomercial lit up the room. Slowly, though, she felt herself drift off to sleep...

**Click!** Sarah jolted up, her eyes springing open. She blinked a few times to see John sheepishly waving from the doorway. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. "What...what time is it?" she shook her head and turned toward the clock. "Good _Lord_, John, it's 16:00! Where have you been?" she rubbed her eyes.

"I was out with Sherlock," he muttered, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Really?" Sarah massaged her temples. "You were out on a case until this hour?"

"Yeah, and then he...uh, he wanted dinner," John turned his back to go to their room.

"John," Sarah called, halting the man in his tracks. "Did you say," she stood up, "that your little friend wanted _dinner?_"

John slowly turned back, wincing, "uh, well, really, it was more like breakfast, I guess you could call it that-"

"John, do you even _remember _ the last time we had dinner together? Or breakfast? Or-or-" she threw her hands down, "or even coffee!" she hollered, remembering the day's earlier events.

"Well, that's ridiculous, of course I do! It was easily not more than, uh, twoweeksago," he smiled nervously.

"Exactly!" Sarah heaved a sigh as she walked off toward the bedroom.

"Now, come on, that's not fair," John followed her, "I've been so busy with uh- case, uh, with work and stuff, and I-"

"Look, I am getting _sick_ and _tired_ of you all ways finding someone else to go run around with on the days when you're meant to be spending time with me. Since you obviously don't care about my feelings, maybe I should just do the same to you!"

John bit his lip, pouting. "Sarah..."

"Just. Stop." she shut her eyes and held up a hand.

Sarah shut the door on the man, figuring he could find another place to sleep tonight. _Who knows? Maybe he'll even shack up with Sherlock. _

"Whatever, I don't even care," she mumbled, trying to convince herself of the very _opposite_ of the truth. She fell back on her bed, stretching her limbs over the entire surface. She twirled her arms in the cold sheets, feeling the soft cotton envelop her. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, huffing lightly.

"I am worth so much more than this," she reminded herself. "I deserve better. I deserve better. I deserve-oh, forget it," she curled up into a ball, biting back tears.

She thought about the words she'd told John._ "Maybe I should just do the same to you." Well, if he's going to go off with his friends every hour of every day, I should be allowed to do the same. I could call up Elise! It's been a long while since we talked, anyway. _

But then she remembered that Elise would not exactly be one to discuss relationship issues with. The woman had a perfect marriage and perfect children who probably took up her entire schedule anyway. _Not exactly someone who's going to relate to my problems. And I was never terribly close with Elise anyway._

She pushed herself up, sitting in her bed, pursing her lips. _Who could I call? _"Lisa, Gwen, Michelle," she rattled off the few females she had met at medical university. All of them were either married, distant acquaintances, or coworkers.

"I just need someone to go out and have a drink with," she sighed.

But, then, a new face popped up in her head. She bit her lip coyly, picturing the girl's shy, smiling face. "Maybe all I'll need is someone to grab a coffee with," Sarah nodded at the thought.

She couldn't help but grin as she lay back down on her pillow. "Coffee," she whispered. "Coffee with Molly."


End file.
